


HashiObi Drabble Collection

by Sarcasm_no_Jutsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Subspace, name that kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_no_Jutsu/pseuds/Sarcasm_no_Jutsu
Summary: Mostly smut snippets of HashiObi. Each chapter is separate unless otherwise stated.





	1. Praise kink, face sitting, orgasm denial

Obito had an apprehensive look on his face from his position on top of Hashirama's torso.

 

Hashirama tugged at his thighs again, trying to bring him closer to his face. "Come on, pretty boy, it's alright," He grinned and wet his lips, enjoying the fact that Obito watched his tongue with rapt attention. The younger man nodded his head and scooted forward, nudging his cock at Hashirama's cheek. "Uh unh, gotta ask first," He said haughtily. Obito flushed and looked at him through half lidded eyes. His body was already _burning_ from the past hour and a half of absolute denial the Senju had been lavishing him with.

 

"P-" He swallowed and let out a whimper. "Please, Hashi," He mumbled. Hashirama just gave him a smirk.

 

"Since you asked so prettily," He quickly swallowed Obito’s cock down, causing the other to cry out and fold in half, body jerking to the sudden wet sensation around him.

 

" _Fuck!_ " He tugged fruitlessly at the mokuton holding his arms captive behind his back, wishing desperately to tug at the other man's hair, the sheets, _something_. "I-I’m gonna-" He whined and bucked his hips as Hashirama pulled his mouth off of him, cock twitching fitfully.

 

"No _oo_ ," He groaned, chin falling to his chest. He was _so_ close and Hashirama _knew_ it. His breath came out in shuddering gasps as the older man licked a hot stripe up the bottom of his member. The Senju was absolutely shameless in how much he was enjoying this, loving every twitch of his thighs.

 

"Just a little longer, baby, you’re doing so well," he pulled the other up even further, quickly licking into the Uchiha's entrance. Obito wheezed and clenched his eyes shut, mouth going slack at the new sensation. Hashirama ran the flat of his tongue across the muscle, enjoying the younger's breathless pleas and taking in the drooling, slack jawed expression with smug satisfaction.

 

Obito threw his head back and let out the highest-pitched scream Hashirama has ever heard, his own cock twitching in his pants. He moaned against the younger's entrance and wiggled his tongue inside, enjoying the full body _shudder_ he caused.

 

"Hah... Ha-Ha _shi_! Please!" The Senju thought he begged so prettily. He reached his hand up and caressed the other's flushed body softly before closing his hand around Obito's dripping cock. Obito keened and bucked his hips, the relief running through him quickly turning into desperation when he felt the thin mokuton vine curl around his base tightly.

 

Obito heaved a sob and rocked his hips urgently. His fists clenched and unclenched against his elbows unconsciously, the only movement he could make from his shoulders down.

 

"Please," He whispered, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Hashirama thrust his tongue in and out of his entrance rhythmically, hand reaching up to brush the hair out of his lover's face and cupping his cheek. Obito moaned at the touch and leaned his heated cheek into the calloused hand. His thighs trembled uncontrollably around Hashirama's head, eyes clouding up at all the different sensations.

 

Hashirama could _see_ Obito's consciousness drifting into the cloud, body relaxing and accepting the older man's ministrations. A dopey smile appeared, even as tears streamed down his heavily flushed face. Hashirama pulled away and relished in the soft whine he received. He pulled the other away and started to sit up. Obito would’ve sprawled boneless in his lap if it wasn't for Hashirama's arms holding him up, cock twitching as he slid against the Senju's abdomen.

 

"Come on, sweetheart, come back to me," He mumbled, running a hand through Obito's hair soothingly. While he enjoyed the other's denial kink, he wasn't fully comfortable yet with getting him off when he wasn't even aware. Obito whimpered as he felt the ache of his denial come back to him. He slowly blinked his eyes, focusing on the worried look the older man was giving him.

 

"'m good," he mumbled, wiggling his hips. "Promise," Hashirama gave him a long look before pulling the Uchiha flush against him, groaning at the feel of their cocks rubbing together.

 

"Such a good boy for me," He praised, peppering kisses along Obito's swollen, wet cheeks. “You know that, right?”

Obito shivered and nosed at the other's cheek, whining quietly in his ear as they slid together.

 

"Please let me come," the Senju groaned and freed his dick from his pants, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks. He slowly moved his hand, leaning to whisper in the younger's ear.

 

"You were so good for me, begging so pretty." He panted against Obito's ear, causing shivers down his back. "I love you so much, Obito. Relax, sweetheart, I've got you. You were so perfect," He continued whispering praises to the other, tugging him closer to his body. "Come on it's alright," He smiled and kissed Obito's cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally lips. His hand twisted faster and faster around their cocks, relishing in the tensing of his lover.

 

"Hashirama, Hashi, I-I can't," He sobbed and dropped his head on Hashirama's shoulder, body shuddering as he started coming, spurts of semen hitting their stomachs.

 

"So perfect for me," Obito keened as Hashirama's hand sped up, panting at the oversensitivity. "Just a little more," The older man huffed and rocked his hips urgently. His eyes closed as he drew nearer and nearer to his peak, moaning loudly as he came, adding to the mess already on their stomachs. "Ohh,"

 

He panted and kissed at the leftover tears on Obito's cheeks, slowing down and finally removing his hand. He slowly laid them down, recalling the mokuton and rubbing along the younger's arms soothingly. Obito sighed softly and relaxed against Hashirama's chest, eyes closing at the soft touches.

 

The older man hummed softly as Obito's mind drifted again, running his hands through his hair, down his back, over his heated skin. He enjoyed this part as much as Obito, loving the trust his lover put in him.

 

"You did so good, sweetheart. I love you so much. You're so good to me," He praised softly, peppering kisses along Obito's face. He massaged at the bruised wrists gently, helping to bring blood flow back to the limbs. He pulled up the previously discarded sheets and wrapped an arm around the younger male's shoulders, holding him more securely against his chest.

 

"You have to come back to me now, I got you," He continued whispering while Obito's gaze came back into focus. An exhausted look overtook his features. Hashirama smiled and gave a slow kiss, cupping Obito's cheek. The Uchiha sighed softly against the older man's lips, hands reaching up to tangle in his long hair.

 

"Thank you," He mumbled, ears pinking in a way Hashirama thought was too cute. He grinned and moved his arms, so he was hugging the other loosely, nuzzling into his neck.

 

"Of course!" Obito cupped the Senju's cheeks and pulled him into another kiss before laying his head back down against Hashirama's chest.

 

"Anything for my favorite husband," Obito huffed out a laugh and tapped at Hashirama's cheek.

 

"I'm your only husband, you goof," He rolled his eyes and pulled the sheets further up. "Go to bed, you sappy baby,"

 

"You love it," Hashirama cooed, eyes closing as he relaxed against the pillow.

 

"Yeah, I do."


	2. blowjob, face fucking, praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/559529728004849684/562478441878781966/hashi.png I can't find the original image, apologies

Hashirama was definitely _not_ expecting the reaction he received. Obito’s face turned an interesting shade of pink he’s never seen before. His eyes were slightly glazed and his mouth gaped. Hashirama smiled and shifted his position a little, letting his hair cascade down his chest.

“What do you think?” He humored. He could tell exactly what Obito was thinking, especially with the tent in his pants.

“I cant believe you did this for me,” the younger man said in a dazed voice, approaching Hashirama to run his fingers down the elastic in the middle of his chest. Hashirama chuckled and pulled the other onto his lap, outright laughing at the squawk he let out. Obito flushed darker and wrapped his arms around the Senju’s neck, thumb brushing back and forth on the elastic at his collarbone. “Beautiful,” he breathed out, then looked away in embarrassment. Hashirama hummed and tugged him closer by the hips.

He pulled Obito in for a searing kiss, relishing in the soft moan he received. He slowly started grinding his hips up and tugged the other’s shirt off and away from them. Obito smiled and pecked his cheek before sliding down onto the floor. Hashirama gulped and cupped Obito’s cheek in his hand, breath speeding up in anticipation for what the Uchiha was going to do. Obito started off by nuzzling the member in front of his face and giving kitten licks to the head, causing Hashirama to fist his free hand into the sheets.

“Mm, just like that, baby,” he smiled when Obito’s blush spread to his ears. He didn’t understand why the other was so embarrassed about that. “Little more?” Obito wrapped a hand around the base and slowly brought his lips around the head, bobbing his head in slow, shallow nudges. Hashirama released a long moan and wiggled his hips, wanting the other to go further. The younger man raised a hand to the hand on his face and moved it until the Senju’s hand was in his hair, loosely tangled in the locks. Obito sucked a bit harder and let out a moan when Hashirama’s hand tightened its grip.

He panted softly and undulated his hips faster, eyelids falling half shut. “Mmm..” he nudged Obito’s head closer to his cock gently. Obito winked and sunk further down until his lips met his fist at the base, humming low in his throat. Hashirama choked on a moan and bucked his hips, apologizing softly when the other gagged. The Uchiha just raised an eyebrow- almost in challenge- and sunk back down again, nails digging into the thighs near his head to make Hashirama jerk his hips back into his mouth. “Baby,” he breathed out and tugged at Obito’s hair. Obito hummed again and bobbed his head. He pulled at Hashirama’s wrist until he pulled away from gripping the sheets and brought it to rest opposite the hand he already had in Obito’s hair. Hashirama groaned and pushed his head a bit further down his cock, slowly controlling the younger man’s movements. Obito let his eyes fall shut as he let the other man dictate his speed, tongue teasing against the vein on the underside.

“Ah, fuck,” Hashirama groaned and rocked his hips a little more urgently. His eyebrows drew together as he watched his cock disappear into the other’s mouth. Obito opened his eyes, Sharingan blazing as he took in Hashirama’s gradual debauched expression. His heavy blush caused his freckles to stand out and his eyes shone in unshed tears. Hashirama whimpered and bit his lip, the fact that Obito was memorizing his every move only turning him on more. His groan turned into a shout when Obito decided to take him down to the hilt, nose buried in the dark hair surrounding the base. “My pretty boy, nnn...” he trailed off nonsensical when Obito’s hands started wandering up his torso, body jerking every time the younger male decided to snap the elastic against his skin. His head dropped back and he tugged Obito’s head faster up and down his length. “J-Just... little more...”

Obito watched with rapt attention as Hashirama came undone under him. Hashirama thrust up into his mouth the same time he tugged Obito back down, noises pouring out of his mouth. Obito suddenly found himself tugged forward as far as he could down the other’s length, trying not to gag on the cock down his throat. Tears fell down his cheeks as he fought against his gag reflex, moaning weakly as his head was held down against Hashirama’s pubic bone.

“Oh gods,” he groaned and snapped his hips one more time before stilling, his orgasm hitting him hard enough to make him fold in on himself. The Senju shuddered and held a hand at the base of Obito’s head, watching the teary-eyed man try valiantly to swallow around his release. At the tap on his thigh he removed his hands, watching Obito pull away and accidentally catching the last spurt of come on his face.

Obito panted and looked up at Hashirama through lidded eyes, sperm and drool leaking out of his mouth and adding to the mess already on his face. Hashirama’s cock twitched painfully in interest at the sight, wishing he could view Obito like this forever. He brought his hand to cup the younger chin and placed his thumb at the corner of his mouth, watching Obito almost desperately try to take his thumb into his mouth just like he did Hashirama’s cock.

Obito whined when Hashirama moved his thumb to rest on his tongue, sucking eagerly on the digit. “You did so good, my Northern Star,” he praised, thrusting his thumb slowly in and out. “My boy,” he mumbled, smiling at the whimper he got. He pulled the other back up and gripped at his waist. “Your turn,”


	3. Choking, multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short snippet, enjoy

Obito didn’t think that choking could be this good. He was sprawled out on the bed, Hashirama gripping his hips as he rut into him. 

 

He tugged one of the older man’s hands away from his hip and placed it at the base of his neck, just letting it rest there for now. Hashirama gave him a questioning look, slowing his thrust as he connected the dots. As he opened his mouth to say something Obito cut him off. 

 

“Just, just leave it there,” he mumbled, wiggling his hips to get the other to move. 

 

“Okay,” Hashirama haves an apprehensive look, but nodded his head and started rocking his hips again, the thrusts causing his hand to put more pressure every time he thrust in. Obito moaned and arched into the hand. 

 

One of his hands gripped the wrist, the other higher up on the Senju’s forearm. 

 

“Please,” he stared up at Hashirama with a pleading look. The older man groaned and slid his hand a little bit further up, pressing gently on the sides of his neck. 

 

Obito moaned and bucked his hips, precome leaking nonstop out of his member. “Fuuuck!” He tightened his grip on the other’s arm unconsciously. Hashirama responded in turn by quickening his thrusts. He wrapped his free hand around Obito’s weeping cock, pumping his hand the same time he tightened his grip on the younger man’s neck. 

 

“Ah!” Obito choked on a moan and thrashed as he came, stars exploding in his vision. “ _ Yes _ !”

 

Hashirama groaned and kept pumping the spent cock in his hand, slowing his own thrusts to see if Obito could come undone a second time. The Uchiha whimpered and jerked at the  _ toomuchtoogoodtoohot _ pleasure running through him. 

 

“I-I can’t,” he wheezed softly as both of Hashirama’s hands tightened. 

 

“You can do it, baby,” Hashirama mumbled, throwing in a twist of his wrist that had Obito clawing up his arm. “Come on, come for me,” he ground right up against Obito’s prostate and thumbed at the vein on the underside of his cock, watching as Obito sobbed as his second orgasm hit.

  
  



	4. Modern AU, daddy kink, praise kink, breeding kink, slight exhibitionism, subspace

“Are you playing gta?” Hashirama asked into Obito’s ear, relishing in the slight shiver that went down his back from the breath on his ear.

 

“Yeah, I’m doing a heist,” Obito replied, leaning back against the older man’s chest as he talked to the other players in the game. Hashirama let out a hum and circled his arms around the younger man’s waist, idly brushing his thumb against his hip where his shirt risen up.

Hashirama nuzzled at the side of Obito’s neck, smiling softly when he noticed the other man looking at him, and pecked his cheek.

 

“You’re so cute,” he sighed out softly, grinning at the blush that rose up. Obito huffed and rolled his eyes at his lover’s antics. Hashirama slid his hand to rest on Obito’s stomach, rubbing his thumb back and forth idly.

 

He was suddenly struck with an idea, trailing kisses from the Uchiha’s cheek to his neck and ear, enjoying the quiet sigh he received. He slid his free hand slowly to Obito’s thigh, gripping lightly. He sucked at the spot right underneath his ear, chuckling at the soft moan.

 

“Babe?” Obito said quietly, a look of confusion on his face. Hashirama hummed and nipped at another spot on his neck, drawing a harsh breath from the man on his lap.

 

“Don’t mind me,” he said, bringing both hands to caress the younger man’s thighs. “Just keep playing,” he grinned.

 

Obito flushed darker and shifted on the other’s lap, trying to get comfortable in his suddenly too tight pants. He moaned quietly when he felt his boyfriend’s own erection pressing up against his backside. He then let out a curse as his character died, complaining to one of the players about how they were supposed to protect him.

 

Hashirama noticed how his hands gripped tightly on the controller, laughing at how easily the younger man got riled up. The Senju unbuttoned his pants and slid his hands underneath his jeans and underwear, one hand caressing his inner thigh while the other brushed lightly against his erection.

 

Obito choked on his next words when Hashirama rocked his hips up, hand reaching down to grip at the older man's forearm.

 

“ _Hashi!_ ” he whispered harshly in protest, but rolled his hips back against Hashirama when the Senju gripped his cock.

 

“Shhh, let me take care of you,” Hashirama mumbled into his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and suckling softly. Obito bit his lip and wiggled his hips when his lover pulled his pants further down, wondering when the other had time to move down his own garments. Obito cursed when Hashirama ground their hips together, eyebrows scrunching in concentration.

Hashirama moved a hand up to the other’s mouth, letting a soft moan when the Uchiha eagerly sucked on his fingers. He mouthed at the side of his neck as he thrusted his fingers in and out of his mouth as a mimicry of what he would do in a little bit.

 

When he felt that his fingers were sufficiently wet, he removed his hand and brought it down to the other’s entrance, groaning at how Obito eagerly arched his back to give him easier access.

 

As he sunk the first finger in, Obito whimpered and wiggled his hips against the intrusion.

He moved his finger around until he felt that Obito was ready, withdrawing his finger to push back in with two. His free hand moved Obito’s leg to rest outside his own, so as he spread his legs, he also spread his lover’s. The Uchiha was biting his lip, with what Hashirama thought was a very cute blush on his face and tips of his ears.

 

He continued thrusting and scissoring his fingers until he could easily get a third digit into Obito’s entrance. He scrambled at the side of the couch for- “ _aha!_ ”- the lube he _knew_ was there. If Obito wasn’t so turned on, he would’ve given the older man the most exasperated look he knew. Hashirama chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in a “What-can-you-do” motion.

 

He popped the cap and poured a generous amount of lube on his aching cock, groaning at the coolness against his heated skin. He pumped himself a few times and then lined himself up against Obito’s entrance.

 

They both let out twin moans as he sunk into Obito. Hashirama cursed as he was surrounded by the tight heat, but noticed how Obito’s hands were shaking around his controller and he was barely paying attention to his game.

 

“Obito, baby,” he groaned as he bottomed out, wrapping an arm back around the younger man’s waist to hold him against his chest. Obito squirmed against him and whined loudly. “I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry,” his free hand gripped his lover’s hip and he slowly rocked into Obito.

Obito threw his head back as Hashirama moved him up and down on his cock. The grip around his waist and hip didn’t allow him much movement on his own, nor did the position of his legs spread help him thrust back on Hashirama. He didn’t even realize when he dropped his controller onto the floor, reaching a hand back to tangle in the older man’s hair while his other hand gripped at the arm around his waist.

 

“Hashi,” he moaned, tugging lightly at his hair. “Please... Daddy,” he whispered, clenching his eyes shut in embarrassment. Hashirama actually _growled_ at that, lifting the other up and down on his cock faster.

 

“Mm, doing so good baby boy, you feel so good around me,” he cooed into Obito’s ear, rocking his hips up while at the same time pulling the younger man down. Obito sobbed as his lover hit his prostate, tugging off the headset he just noticed he was still wearing.

 

“H-Hashirama, please...” he whimpered, wiggling as best he could against the other.

 

“Uhn-uh, say my name,” he whispered into the Uchiha’s ear, slowing his thrusts until he was just barely undulating his hips.

 

“No, nonono ple _ase_!” Obito keened and trembled in his grasp, but Hashirama kept the sluggish pace, waiting patiently for his lover to say the ‘magic’ word.

 

“Nnn,” Obito shuddered and bit his lip. He struggled with himself, wanting to give into the other’s gentle teasing but at the same time wishing he had never let it slip at all. After a while, he finally let out a soft, breathless “daddy,” eyes suddenly glassy. Hashirama smiled and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down the younger man’s torso, touches light and gentle.

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear” he trailed kisses across the other’s neck and shoulder, rolling his hips deeper than he was previously. “So beautiful for me,” he whispered, wiping at the tear that leaked out of Obito’s eye and going back to his touches.

Obito sobbed at the combination of soothing touches and rough thrusts, clinging as best he could to his lover. He clenched his eyes shut as the world fell away around him, only focusing on himself and Hashirama.

 

Hashirama shifted his position to get a better grip on his lover, putting both hands on the younger man’s hips to drive him up and down harder. The Uchiha leaned further and further back against Hashirama until the man was supporting all his weight, body rocking with the power of the Senju’s thrusts.

 

“You’re doing so good for daddy,” Hashirama grunted, guiding the pace into harsh thrusts that had him bottoming out against the younger man’s prostate every time. Obito sobbed as he could do nothing but take the pounding, euphoria clouding his vision.

 

He shouted as one of Hashirama’s hands wrapped around his aching cock, matching up with the rhythm of their thrusts and making him sees stars.

 

“Gonna come! Gonna, Hashi, g-gonna-!” Obito rambled as he clawed at his lover’s forearms thoughtlessly, causing the Senju to speed up his thrusts.

 

“Come on, baby, come for me,” Hashirama urged. Obito wept as his body wracked with shudders, orgasm hitting him like a freight train. His come painted his stomach and chest, legs trembling from the force of it.

 

Hashirama groaned as he felt Obito clench around him, rutting up ruthlessly as he chased his own orgasm. Obito whined when all he could do was take the thrusts.

 

“Gonna come in you as deep as I can, fill you up so good,” he moaned out, sliding his hands up Obito’s sides to circle his waist. “Gonna come in this beautiful body, you want that?”

 

“Oh _gods_ ,” Obito choked out, listening to the older man’s harsh pants against his shoulder. “Daddy, I need your cum so bad,” he whimpered. “Please Daddy, I need it inside of me, please!” He babbled, not caring what came out of his mouth at that point, just enjoying the exhilarating feeling of the brunette fucking him beyond an inch of his life.

 

Hashirama groaned as he lost his rhythm, ramming his hips up a few more times before slamming as deep as he could inside Obito and stilling as he came inside the younger man. His hips twitched sporadically as he emptied himself inside the other. “So good, baby,” he muttered, slowly loosening his hands from the iron grip on Obito’s waist, rubbing gently at the red marks.

 

“You did so good,” he whispered. Obito moaned softly as Hashirama soothed his hands over the aches he was starting to feel.

 

Hashirama pulled him into a slow kiss, shifting him around until Obito was facing him. Not caring about the mess on the younger man’s stomach, the Senju pulled his pliant body down against him on the couch, carding a hand through his lover’s short hair. His free hand cupped the other’s scarred face, continuously pulling him back in for soft kisses.

 

“You’re so beautiful, I love you so much,” Obito closed his eyes and sighed softly, body going slack at the touches. He buried his face into Hashirama’s neck, his lover’s soothing voice lulling him into a drowsy state.

 

After their breathing got back under control, he slowly massaged at Obito’s shoulders and neck, whispering apologies for all the marks and bites he gave him.

 

Hashirama was the first to notice the muffled shouting coming from the discarded headset, chest trembling as he tried to hold in his giggling. As he listened a little harder, his face drained of its color. That was.... Madara and Izuna’s voices. Obito was playing a game with his _brothers_.

 

Oh gods, he was _so dead_ next time he saw them. He gulped audibly, but as he focused his attention back on his blissed out boyfriend, he thought that he wouldn’t mind it so much as long as he was able to make Obito let go and take care of him. He pulled the Uchiha’s face away from his shoulder so he could survey how he was.

 

“-ito, Obito,” the younger man blinked heavily lidded eyes up at Hashirama, confusion clear on his face. He ‘hmm’ed in response, leaning into the hand that magically settled on his face.

 

“How are you feeling? Are you back with me?” Hashirama asked quietly, worrying his lip between his teeth. It took a minute for Obito to realize the question was directed at him, and 2 more for him to understand the question and answer.

 

“‘m good,” he mumbled. “Really good,” he closed his eyes and settled his head back into Hashirama’s neck, almost purring as the hand that cupped his face moved to gently rubbing the back of his neck. “Jus’ tired,” Hashirama chuckled and nuzzled into the younger man’s hair.

 

“I love you,” the Senju said, smiling as he received a fully coherent ‘I love you’ back, his own eyes closing peacefully.

 

* * *

 

“Hashirama,” the aforementioned man jumped when he heard his name, looking down at his lover who had the blankest expression on his face.

 

“You do know I was in a party with my brothers, right?”

 

“N-No?” He said weakly, his earlier fears coming back to him in full force as Obito rounded on him.

 

“You dumbass! I can't show my face around them for the next 5 years with the stunt you pulled!” Obito weakly slapped at his shoulder, pissed off face more of a farce than truly annoyed.

 

“Sorry?” The Senju offered, a wobbly smile on his face. Obito huffed and rolled his eyes before kissing his boyfriend’s dumb expression off his face.

 

“Idiot,” he murmured against the brunette’s lips.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” Hashirama laughed and tugged Obito in for a hug, nuzzling his cheek.

 

**OMAKE**

 

"Hello?" Hashirama said as he answered his phone, then cringed and pulled it away from his ear.

 

"HASHIRAMMMMAAAAAAAA!" Came the shout from the other end. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

 

"Sorry wrong number!" Hashirama called out, then quickly hung up in a panic, a look of horror when he realized what he just did. He was _so_ dead.

_Shit._


End file.
